User talk:Donkipon
Welcome, Donkipon! Hello, and welcome to Patapon Fan Fiction Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Patapon 5 page! As part of the Patapon Fan Fiction Wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapon Fan Fiction Wiki. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Patapedia' - the place for Patapedians. *'Patapon Fanon Answers' - the place for asking questions about Patapon Fan Fiction Wiki. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations for creating an account. -- Wikia (Talk) 21:42, August 31, 2011 Hey wanna be admin? Admins can use the Admin Dashboard It lets you promote other users, change something in the wikia labs, Costumize badges and other more stuffs I already promote you to an admin. But if you do major vandalism i can still block you. Enjoy! Forgot About it... Since that you're an admin, I would suggest you to read these pages: *Patapon Fanopedia:Administrators *Administrators' how-to guide ---- Yes I do know how to create polls: Question Possible Answer A Possible Answer B Possible Answer C All you have to do is see the code above by using Source Mode. If you don't understand my explanation just click Here. I got those pics here: link -- 06:44, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes i own that account -- @ADMIN 09:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) DonkiponTalk • • 14:39, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Wind and assorted gm7 For the wind, go to your player's Step event and add "jump to..." Drag it into step and double click on it. Set the x to -2 if you want the wind to blow to the left or +2 if you want right. Then make sure to click relative. For the akumapons, if you look to the left you should see 'enemywall' and 'enemywallr' They are two invisible walls i made. When Mr. Akumapon touches 'enemywall' his sprite changes to a mirrored one and he goes right. Vise-versa for 'enemywallr'. Hope that clears things up! Psychicken17Talk • • 19:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know that site couple of months ago but actually a SPAM. -- @ADMIN 05:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Error? What do you mean by "problem with signatures" Is it this? DonkiponTalk • • Well if thats what it is It is actually Patapedia's signature And you can also edit it See the instructions -- 14:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) OK can I make you one? Just tell me the decorations and the colors -- 16:27, October 9, 2011 (UTC)